Itsumo Nando Demo
by Melodie Allete
Summary: Just a short one-shot about Chihiro. Has a little bit of romance Set to the song "Itsumo Nando Demo" by Yumi Kumura.


_Disclaimer: I own neither Spirited Away nor Itsumo Nando Demo!! As much as I may wish otherwise…_

_Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Okude_

_Itsumo Kokoro Odoru Yume wo Mitai_

Chihiro pulled her car off onto the dirt path, which was barely visible through all of the overgrown grass and weeds. She drove very slowly past the old tree with all of the shrines on the ground at its roots and through the forest, finally coming to a stop just at the strange, round statue, in front of the tunnel. Taking a deep breath, Chihiro stepped out of the car.

_Kanashii wa Kazoekirenai Kedo_

_Sono Mukou de Kitto Anata ni Aeru_

Chihiro hadn't been here for twelve years. Not since she and her parents had first stumbled upon the realm of spirits. Kneeling on the ground, Chihiro bowed her head. A single tear ran down her cheek as she remembered everything that had transpired in the land through that tunnel.

She wondered if all of her friends were doing all right. Was the bathhouse still in business? Had Boh grown up to be a good boy? Had Lin ever gotten a ticket for the train? …Had Haku ever found a new home…?

_Kurikaesu Ayamachi no Sonotabi Hito wa_

_Tada Aoi Sora no Aosa wo Shiru_

_Hateshinaku Michi wa Tsuzuite Meiru Keredo_

_Kono Ryoute wa Hikari wo Dakeru_

Chihiro hadn't seen Haku ever again. Every once in a while, Chihiro would feel a presence, but whenever she looked, she found nothing. On her eighteenth birthday, she had gone to the Kohaku River. Like she remembered, there was and apartment complex where Haku had once resided. She had left after a mere three minutes, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Sayonara no Toki no Shizukana Mune_

_Zero ni Naru Karada ga Mimi wo Sumaseru_

With mounting determination, Chihiro rose to her feet and made her way to the tunnel. She stopped at the entrance, resting a hand on the red, chipped wall. She stared into the tunnel, able to make out the smallest ray of light coming from the other end.

Without looking back, Chihiro set off through the tunnel.

_Ikiteiru Fushigi Sinde Iku Fusigi_

_Hana mo Kaze mo Machi mo Minna Onaji_

As she emerged on the other side, Chihiro took a deep breath and fingered the hair-tie on her wrist. It sparkled in the sunlight—it was the same hair-tie that Zeniba had given her all those years ago. It was the only thing that proved to her that she had not, in fact, dreamed the whole ordeal up.

The sun shone warmly from a cyan blue sky, a few lazy clouds lingering on the horizon. The lush grass rippled in a small breeze. The stone figures were almost hidden by the overgrown grass, moss growing on several of them. With a small, nostalgic smile on her face, Chihiro made the treck farther and farther into the abandoned theme park.

_Kanashimi no Kazu wo Iitsukusu Yori_

_Onaji Kuchibiru de Sotto Utaou_

When the small town came into sight, Chihiro stopped in her tracks. At the entrance to the town stood a silvery-white dragon. It had a turquoise mane that ruffled in the wind and light green eyes that were staring directly at her. Chihiro brought a hand to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. Could it be?

_Tojiteiku Omoide no Sono Naka ni Itsumo_

_Wasure Takunai Sasayaki wo Kiko_

_Konagona ni Kudakareta Kagami no ue Nimo_

_Atarashii Keshiki ga Utsusareru_

"Haku…?" Chihiro breathed, barely able to manage that. The dragon bowed his magnificent head. "Haku!"

She ran forward, practically flew up the stairs, and hugged the dragon's head, just like she had as a child. The dragon was bigger than last time, much bigger, and she felt him smile. It nudged her fondly then somehow managed to toss her onto his back, taking off and soaring through the sky.

They flew for ages, just blissfully alone in the sky. When they finally landed, Haku stopped just on the edge of the river. Chihiro slid off, smiling sadly.

_Itajimaki no Asa Shizuka na Mado_

_Zero ni Naru Karada Mitasarete Yuke_

"Does this mean that we have to part ways?" She asked in a small voice, acting like the child that she used to be. The dragon smiled softly and nuzzled her. "Then I guess this is good-bye…"

Chihiro started to turn around when she felt the dragon blowing his magic softly onto her, and then she spun around and threw her arms around him. "I love you, Haku!" she said cried, choking back tears. Gently, she kissed him on his muzzle, looking up to see a single tear trace its way down his cheek. He knew as well as she did that they would never see each other again. The dragon touched the tip of his muzzle to her forehead. And then he pulled away, using his nose to push Chihiro forward. She smiled sadly.

"'Bye, Haku," Chihiro closed her eyes for a brief moment before walking away.

_Umi no Kanata Niwa Mou Sagasanai_

_Kagayaku Mono wa Itsumo Koko ni_

_Watashi no Naka ni Mitsukerareta Kara_

She didn't look back once, but she would never forget.

_A/N: Yes, this is the song that they play in the closing credits—I absolutely love it! In English, it is called "Always With Me." It was written and performed by Yumi Kimura—if you want a rough translation of the lyrics, just send me a message or leave a comment ^^ Hope you liked it!!_


End file.
